Sonriendo después del dolor
by Hanyan
Summary: [HaoxAnna] Una serie de Oneshot's de HxA reunidos en un fic. Track1: El día en que nos conocimos. [Cambios en el episodio 39 a mi manera :D]


Heme aquí de nuevo con otra colección de **One-Shot's**, esta vez de **Hao x Anna**. Como son mi pareja preferida, obviamente tenía que colocar todo lo que he escrito en Pues aquí está.

El nombre de _Sonriendo después del dolor_ deriva del **S.F.O.V de Hao & Chocolove: Fukidokuritsu / Laugh After Pain**. Pienso que Hao y Anna tienen cosas en común y han pasado momentos malos (aunque no sabemos casi nada sobre el pasado de Anna, ya me imagino que por algo ella es fría, ne?), pero al final de la tormenta, viene la calma :D!

Espero que disfruten esto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_"Sonriendo después del dolor"_**

- Hao x Anna One-shot's -

_**By** Hanyan._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Primer Track: **"_El día en que nos conocimos_"

**Sumario: **Todos los fans de HxA quisieran cambiar ese momento especial del episodio 39, cuando Hao recibe esa cachetada y su ego es pisoteado. Pues he aquí el resultado de una pervertida mente y la transformación de lo que fue el mejor episodio de SK XD

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece, para mi desgracia y fortuna de los fans :D Sólo le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei (akas Takei-fresón jeje XD).  
Eso sí. Las historias me pertenecen a mi y a mi retorcida mente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Anna-san, por favor espérame!

Oyamada Manta estaba bastante alejado del grupo conformado por Tamao, Jun, Lee Pyron, Fausto e Itako no Anna. Habían llegado a Norteamérica para ver a Yoh y, supuestamente, volverlo más fuerte con el Chou Senji Ryakketsu. Ahora estaban en busca del menor de los Asakura.

- Eres lento. -dijo la itako dándose la vuelta para ver al pequeño Oyamada.

- Pero es que porque el tamaño de nuestros cuerpos y piernas son diferentes. - Manta la miró con cansancio, pero aún así...

- Entonces mueve tus piernas cien veces más rápido! - Anna siempre era así. Cierto shaman que ya podía sentir el Ki de la Itako sonrió ante esto.

"Cien veces más rápido? Eso es imposible!" - pensaba Manta mientras unas gotitas rodaban por su cabeza.

Ya se estaban acercando.

- Hye! Matte-ta yo!

Esa voz... Anna levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Asakura Hao, quien sonreía inocentemente sentado sobre una de las rocas. Lee Pyron y Tao Jun se pusieron en guardia, pero la itako simplemente dio una señal para que no atacaran. No necesitaban hacerlo.

- Anna-san... -Oyamada hacía su aparición en la escena llena de tensión, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Cuando levantó la mirada al notar tanto silencio, se sorprendió aún más que Anna. Si es que esta última se sintió sorprendida, claro. De inmediato vino a su mente la imagen de aquel joven llamado Hao con quien se encontró en el aeropuerto. - ...Hao!

- Por fin te muestras, Asakura Hao.

- Quería conocerte, Anna, a la prometida de los Asakura que derrotó a mis Shikigamis. - le respondió Asakura a la itako. La verdad se mostraba muy complacido al ver por fin a Kyouyama Anna. Su Ki era bastante fuerte y sus ojos no reflejaban miedo alguno. Eso le gustó.

- ...Quéria conocerla? - se preguntó Manta por lo bajo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el shaman de fuego.

- Hmm? Nos vimos antes?.

- Er... - Oyamada vaciló al notar la mirada de Hao sobre él.

- Tu no eres un shaman. Qué vienes a hacer aquí? - preguntó Hao.

- Bueno... estaba preocupado por Yoh y yo...

- Je. Que persona tan curiosa. - le interrumpió Hao, mientras sonreía. Si, le parecía muy curioso. Ese pequeño amigo de Yoh había llegado bastante lejos para ser humano.

- Chou Senji Ryakketsu. - la voz de Kyouyama resonó por el lugar llamando la atención del mayor de los Asakura. - Estás tratando de detenerme para que no le entregue esto a Yoh?

- Iie. Estoy deseando que Yoh reciba eso pronto.

Anna lo miró con desafío. - Qué quieres decir?

- Para ser honestos, Yoh es muy débil en estos momentos. A este paso, no podrá sobrevivir a las batallas que tendrá más adelante. Pero si él logra comprender el Chou Senji Ryakketsu, podrá tener poderes inimaginables. - Asakura miró fijamente aquel libro que la joven llevaba en sus brazos. Y sonrió. - Necesito que Yoh se vuelva fuerte lo más rápido posible y así me ayude.

- Ayudarlo? - preguntó la pelirrosada.

- Vas a convertir a Yoh en tu aliado? - Oyamada también estaba extrañado. ¿Acaso todo esto era para que Yoh estuviera del lado de Hao?

- Él no va a ayudarte. Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo? - sorpresivamente, Anna estaba a unos escasos pasos de donde se enontraba Asakura.

- Anna-san! Cuando tu...! - Manta se sorprendió al ver a Kyouyama tan cerca de él.

Hao soltó una pequeña carcajada. - Esta bien. Para ser la prometida de los Asakura... - de repente, Hao ya no estaba frente a ella, sino detrás. - Necesita ser así de fuerte.

- Déjate de tonterías! - Anna se voltéo con rápidez apenas sintió el furyoku de Hao, y levantando su mano derecha, estaba lista para darle una de sus famosas cachetadas.

Pero no pudo.

Asakura descifró sus movimientos con suma facilidad y la detuvo a tiempo.

- La cachetada de Anna-sama...!

- ...Ha sido detenida por primera vez! - Manta y Tamao estaban más que sorprendidos. Si, estaban en shock. Anna golpeaba a aquel que se atrevía a decir cosas que le desagradaban, y nadie antes la había detenido.

- Me gustas. Tu eres la indicada para convertirte en la futura esposa del Shaman King. - Hao se acercó más a ella y la observó mejor. - Por qué tan preocupada por Yoh? - le preguntó a la itako casi en un susurro.

- No te importa - le respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz. Él observó aquellos preciosos ojos negros, que brillaban con intensidad, y que le decían que ella siempre le sería fiel a Yoh, su futuro esposo. Se matuvieron en silencio.

Pero le molestó esa mirada de fidelidad y amor hacia el menor de los Asakura.

Molesto, empujó a la itako contra una de las enormes rocas, ocultándolos de la vista de los demás del grupo. Se miraron por unos segundos, desafiándose con la mirada. No, ella no sentía miedo de él, sólo se sentía incómoda con su presencia. Podía notarlo al sentir su Ki.

Anna iba a moverse cuando, sorpresivamente, el shaman rozó sus labios con los de ella. Duró unos segundos, pero Anna sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

Hao sonrió satisfecho, y aún más cuando notó que la mirada de Kyouyama había perdido su color y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. En ese momento, la sintió confundida y su intocable adoración hacia Yoh había sido derrumbada... con un beso.

Como despertando de un sueño, Anna se molestó y empujó a Hao, pero este no la soltaba. Tamao y Manta se habían acercado un poco a donde estaban para ver que sucedía.

- Que ingenuo eres. - dijo la itako, molesta y avergonzada. Más molesta que avergonzada. Cómo se había atrevido a ... a...? - AÚN TENGO MI MANO IZQUIERDA! - y a la vez, su mano izquierda cacheteó a shaman de fuego.

- LA LEGENDARIA MANO IZQUIERDA! - gritaron en coro la pelirrosada y Oyamada.

Hao no se lo esperaba, de verdad le sorprendía. Era la primera vez en sus tres vidas que alguien se atrevía a cachetearlo, es más, era la primera vez que una mujer se atrevía a hacer eso... pero le gustó, porque después sonrió.

Y estaba totalmente seguro de que a ella le había gustado el beso, así que... estaban a mano.

Sin previo aviso, el Espíritu de Fuego apareció y Hao estaba en él, junto con Opacho. - De todas formas, tienes que darte prisa y entregarle eso Yoh. - dijo Asakura observando a la joven con superioridad. - Cuento contigo. - Y con esta última frase, desapareció sin dejar rastros de su furyoku.

Durante unos segundos sólo se escuchó el viento, pero Anna sentía que el acelerado latir de su corazón podría ser escuchado por los demás. Nadie se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, la había hecho enojarse, pero aún así...

Anna seguía mirando al cielo, mientras Manta y Tamao se preguntaban que estaba tramando Hao. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que el mayor de los Asakura no sólo quería hacer fuerte a Yoh...

...Quería a Kyouyama para él. Y la manera de hacerlo era confundiendo a la itako y acabando con esos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Yoh. Si, aquel tonto e ingenuo hermano gemelo que Hao tenía y no se daba cuenta de que la Itako era la esposa perfecta.

En la vía, se encontraron con el vehículo de Las cinco Lily's, en el cual abordaron por órdenes de Anna.

Entre quejas e insultos de Sharona hacia la itako, que ésta prefirió ignorar, Kyouyama mantenía fija su mirada en la ventanilla, mientras que sostenía entre sus brazos el Chou Senji Ryakketsu.

Ese beso no sería fácil de olvidar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** Aclaraciones: **

**- **_Chou Senji Ryakketsu_ - Es el libro donde el Gran Monje Budista (_Great Buddhist Monk - según traducción_) Asakura Hao plasmó sus secretos, técnicas y otras cosas. Según la traducción que hicieron al español, es conocida como "_La Bitácora Mágica_", pero estoy segura de que no es el nombre correcto, pero bueno. El episodio 39 fue el primero que bajé fansubeado y de ahí aprendí unas cuántas cosas.

- _Hye! Matte-ta yo! _- significa "_Hola! Te estaba esperando!_" Lo quise poner así porque me encanta como Hao lo dice XD

- _Shikigamis_ - son Zenki y Kouki, que le pertenecían a Hao. Si, las cosas esas enormes y terroríficas que Anna después usa.

- _Iie_ - No.

**Comentarios: **Amo ese episodio :D! Lo traduje y plasmé tal cual del episodio en japonés (los diálogos) y lo modifiqué a mi manera, claro. Lo he visto en Japonés, en inglés, en español y en portugués XD Se nota que me gusta?

Estoy aprovechando mis últimos días de vacaciones y también el hecho de que tengo teclado nuevo! teeeheeee!

Déjenme reviews y se llevarán gratis una edición especial del **Chou Senji Ryakketsu - _versión pervertida_** XD!

...Ignoren eso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
